Chapter Master Harry Potter Timeline
by DiscipulusDruidea
Summary: Just a quick overview of my AU. Timeline is based on the Age of Harry.


This is my 'official' time line for the AU Harry Potter stories I am hoping to write in the future. While I do reserve several time frames for my own stories, if you want to write something, please feel free to drop me a line and ask. I will share what resources I use when writing. Something I do not plan to do is much with Ron, so if someone wants to write about his time in the Dark Angels, please feel free. Hermione, while important to the original Potterverse, is not as important here, but I feel she is given justice, being left in the Chapter Library, to do research and learn all she wants. She did not die, bitter, or alone, as she had her books. And I see nothing wrong with Harry finding her notes, and research years after her death and those same notes, helping solve mysteries or even help fulfill future prophecies.

Obviously this does NOT include every battle Harry and company are in, mostly high points in his life, rank and position advancements, and major events.

* indicates a reserved event/time for my own stories. Mostly one Shots but I have plans for a few to be chapter-ed stories

Named Characters so far: Harry Potter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely, Ginny Weasely, Ollivander , Brother Captain Librarian Argus, Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort.

Naming conventions: I did NOT use the current names from WH40k Universe, but similar names, I am setting this not in the 41st millennium as stated in the roles/fluff, but a couple of thousand years later, so I can freely make up my own time line and names.

Age Note -2Captain Argus is assigned to translate and sort all the Dark Angels ancient texts

0 Harry's Birth

1.5Voldemort's 'death' at the rebounding spell off Harry, leaves him 'marked as equal'

6*Captain Argus finds the text about Harry and brings it to the Chapter master, a plan to find him is launched.

8*Harry's 'Rescue' by the Dark Angels, he travels to the Rock and starts training.

16*Harry Starts transformation into a Space Marine

17*Harry and Captain Argus return to Earth to slay the dark lord and wins.

19Brother Harry is promoted to Veteran (Corporal)

20Brother Harry Promoted to Sgt of the Scout Company

25Brother Sgt Harry is Promoted to Veteran Sgt of the Scout Company.

26Brother Ron is promoted to Veteran of the Scout company.

27Brother Vet Sgt Harry is promoted to Brother Veteran Harry, 3rd Tactical Squad of the Dark Angels' 3rd Tactical Company.

32Brother Veteran Harry is promoted to Veteran Sgt(Gunny Sgt) of the 3rd Tact Squad, 3rd Company. Chapter leadership, notice his skills, and start training him for Company leadership.

35Brother Veteran Ron is promoted to 7th Squad, Reserve Assault squad, Dark Angels, 8th Company.

50Brother Veteran Ron is reported KIA in defense of an Imperial planet from a genestealer takeover. He is promoted to Brother Sgt as he lead the reminder of his squad to hold off three dozen genestealers until the civilians had been taken into orbit via Thunderhawk. His place of Honor is assured in the Halls of the Brave forever. He was never seen again, the planet was subjected to exterminatus.

52* Brother Veteran Sgt Harry is Promoted to Lt. of 3rd Company, and given tactical command of the 8, 9 and 10th squads of the Company. His assigned squads, success and survival rate is unmatched in the last eon of the Chapter's History.

75*"Brother" (as the Space Marines have no titles for females) Hermione is Finally finished with her partial transformation and training as an adviser to the Librarians of the Dark Angels. She is never promoted and rarely see battle, but is let in on enough of the Chapter's deepest secrets to help them find the Fallen. (she fades from history at this point, her research isolates her from the rest of the chapter, and rarely every leaves the Chapter's Vaults, and effectively is never seen again).

82 Brother Lt. Harry is Promoted to Brother Captain Harry and given Tactical Command of the Dark Angels Eighth Company (Reserve/Assault).

93* Brother Captain Harry is Wounded in Battle, and is fitted with an artificial Eye, and Hand.

104Brother Captain Harry feels Drawn to his birth world by some force, he reports this to the Command staff of the Chapter, and a few decades of debate is started.

107Brother Captain Harry, is promoted to Brother Veteran Captain, and assigned to the 6th Squad of the Deathwing. He leads that squad as its Sgt. (while retaining the rank of Captain, as every member of the Company is at least a Vet Sgt, if not higher), after taking command as Acting Sgt in the field when the Sgt of the squad is taken out by enemy sniper fire in a battle against Cypher, Harry becomes the first person in decades to enter hand to hand combat with Cypher and almost Captures him, but a teleport beacon activated at the last second, saves him. Harry Swears to capture him, if its the last thing he does.

127Brother Captain is Promoted to Lt of the Deathwing and leads, a pair of squads in combat for a decade.

141*Brother Captain Harry is awarded his own Artificer Power armor as a reward for saving a Cult Mechanicus outpost from rebels under the command of a genestealer Cult.

160*Brother Captain Harry is Promoted to Captain of the Deathwing, and serves as its tactical commanding officer for just a short time, as the Chapter's Command Squad finally decides to allow him to return to Earth and face what he feels drawn to.

161*Brother Captain Harry of the Deathwing arrives at Earth, with not only 3 squads of Deathwing, but two Bike squads, 1 Squad of Land speeders, 5 Squads of tactical marines, and misc tanks, the Battle with Chaos has come to Earth.

165*After 4 years of Battle, Harry's original forces have been reinforced several times, but the Last Chaos God has been destroyed, by his own hand, Harry captured Cypher, a year ago, and Harry wielded the Lion Blade to defeat the Chaos God. Upon his return home to the Rock, Harry is promoted to the Chapter Command Squad, the Lion Blade is placed in the Hall of Heros, but every time Harry goes into Combat, and needs a hand to hand weapon, it appears in his hand, eventually the Chapter Command, 'loans' it to Harry. Harry is surprised to find that its not the only weapon he can summon, another broadsword appears in his off hand at the same time. This one has no history in the Imperim, only the name "Godric Gryffindor" on the blade gives any clue as to its true origins, and no mention of that name has ever been recorded in Chapter history. Also anytime Harry entered battle on earth, a strange Red feathered bird was never far behind him and sung a song that filled the Space Marines with courage and fortitude, and helped them to victory.

177*The Current Chapter Master, is wounded, mortally, in combat, and names Harry as his successor. Much debate ensues, but as the Chapter Master it is his right to name his replacement upon his death, and Harry is installed as such. Harry gains a unusual ally, in the same bird creature that followed him in battle on Earth, now remains with Harry where ever he goes. Harry seems to understand what the bird says, and bird understands him completely, and does as he asks... most of the time... the Bird seems to understand any language and can effectively translate if Harry needs.  
>Harry remembering the know it all friend from Earth, decides to see if she is still alive, to ask for her help in identifying the bird. To learn she passed away several years ago, and no one seems to remember exactly when or how. In remembrance of her faith and courage, the bird is nicknamed Mione.<p>

219 *Chapter Master Harry Potter is wounded by a Chaos Assassin at a meeting of several Space Marine Chapter Masters, the Traitorous Chapter who unknowingly housed and assisted the Assassin is officially disbanded and its members hunted. One of the traitor Chapters Oldest Dreadnoughts is also hit and the Old one inside killed by a direct hit, parts are found quickly to repair the unit and it is decided to encase Harry in the Dreadnought, as he would not survive any other way, Harry is asked to name his replacement, and names the Current Captain of the Deathwing a Brother Marine who served as one of Harry's Lts when he was Company Commander.

273Harry's Dreadnought is damaged in battle, and the Techmarines decide it time for Harry's first Long sleep to preserve his mind for future conflicts.

378After Sleeping the Long sleep for a little over 100 years, Harry is reactivated and sent to fight along side the Deathwing and has many many successful campaigns. The Most successful ones are the ones where the Commander in charge, sought out and listened to Harry's advice, and suggestions.(While at this point, Harry's Rank is effectively nothing, his wisdom and leadership are still highly respected and often sought out, stories of his battles are common and well recorded in the Halls of the Brave).

569Harry's 2nd Long sleep, lasts 150 years.

801Harry is recalled to the Rock, not for a long sleep, but to advise the Current Command of the Chapter. Even being metal and steel mostly. Harry is still regarded highly among the Dark Angels, as well as other chapters, and even some other Imperial forces. He remains attached to the Chapter Command squad for many many years, some even think that the Chapter master himself is but a puppet, and Harry is once again in Command of the Chapter. Glorious battles and victories return the Chapter to its glory.

1000The Techmarines finally insist that Harry enter his 3rd Long sleep, after almost 500 years active, Harry is ready, and finally accepts.

1204*Harry Wakes up from his long sleep, finds out that parts for his model Dreadnought are getting scarce, and is urged to be transferred to a newer model. But declines.

1525Harry enters what will be his last Long sleep, his time spent fighting mostly Orks who have made serious inroads to Imperial space in recent centuries.

1680*Harry is Awoken from his sleep and the Orks are finally pushed back, but not without dozens of planets having to be exterminated due to Ork spores in the soil and air. Harry regains his post attached to the Chapter Command.

1706 *Harry is damaged, his power core is leaking and is unrepairable, the last one of this model was destroyed during his last sleep and Harry has the choice of being transferred to a new dreadnought, or dying and takes the 2nd option. (see first and last chapters of my Story "Harry Potter, Chapter Master").


End file.
